1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting that the contents executed in a mobile platform of mobile communication terminals perform a communication operation that the users do not make reservations or give permission, thereby preventing performance of the communication operation that the users do not intend to perform.
2. Background of the Related Art
With a development in hardware and software technologies associated with mobile communication terminals, the mobile communication terminals have had useful additional functions such as a game, a scheduler, a calculator, an alarm and so forth, in addition to general functions of a voice call and a message transmission. In addition, in accordance with a wireless internet access in the mobile communication terminals, the terminal users can search his favorite information at any time and place through access to internet to use contents services.
In particular, a mobile platform has been recently mounted in the mobile communication terminals so that users can download their favorite contents or applications from an internet server and operate them in mobile communication terminals.
Such mounting of the mobile platform in mobile communication terminals makes it possible for users to use more various contents services. For example, among the contents, there are contents capable of receiving a desired recipient's phone number or wireless internet address from the contents itself and performing a communication operation (e.g., voice call, message transmission, wireless internet access, etc.), without using a communication function menu realized in mobile communication terminals.
In the event of performing the communication operation in the contents itself in the mobile platform, if the users give permission or make a reservation (for example, if the users input the recipient's phone number or make a reservation of a certain communicative operation), the communication operation is generally configured to be performed in the contents. However, the contents can be malfunctioned due to computer virus or other factors because they are the programs that were downloaded from an exterior of a mobile communication terminal via a network.
In case that the contents having a function of performing a communication operation are malfunctioned, the corresponding contents may perform a series of communicative operations such as voice calling, message transmission or wireless internet access due to a malfunction even without user's reservation or permission.
We suppose, for example, that a user of a mobile communication terminal has downloaded contents capable of providing a game function to the mobile communication terminal. In this case, if the contents were fabricated to perform communicative operations such as voice calling, message transmission or wireless internet access toward some target terminal at a specific time (for example, at midnight of the 1st of every month), the mobile communication terminal having downloaded the fabricated contents would try to connect for the communicative operations. If the connection is performed, the user may suffer from unexpected damages of service charges due to the connection. Further, if the contents were downloaded by a number of users, some target terminal would receive demands for access simultaneously from a number of mobile communication terminals having the contents, and thereby the target terminal would suffer from the overload.
As described above, if the communication operation is performed without such user's reservation or permission, charges for communication service will be imposed the corresponding user and the user may suffer from unexpected damages. In addition, there is a problem that the users may suffer from other unexpected damages due to wrong performance of the communication operation and the contents of the communication (e.g., spam calling, spam message. transmission or wireless internet communication).